It is known in the art to provide a pillarless opening in a body of a motor vehicle that is closed by a forward hinged front door and a rearward hinged rear door. The rear door of such a structure incorporates a static door interface or pillar. As a consequence of such a design, the front door must be opened in order to provide clearance for opening the rear door. Further, the rear door must be closed to provide the pillar in the closed position before closing the front door. As such, the two doors are not independently operable.
This document relates to a new and improved door system for a motor vehicle incorporating an articulating door interface or pillar carried on one of the doors. Advantageously, such a system provides all the access advantages of a pillarless opening in the body of a motor vehicle while also allowing independent operation of the front and rear doors. Thus, the front door may be opened and closed without operating the rear door and the rear door may be opened and closed without operating the front door. As such, the door system set forth in this document represents a significant advance in the art.